Lavatar
Legend Fire Lavatar is the Soulburner. The temperature around him is so high, that you feel heat even from 20 feet away! He was created in Hell, going unnoticed until he started to destroy things. He destroyed so many things and set so many prisoners free, that Barbatos had to send him to the normal world, where he did nothing different. Every Nature monster fears him. He burns the hottest out of all The Element Hunters. New Things: '-Wildburns: '''Reduces Monster's accuracy by 40%. Deals 60 Fire damage for 2 turns. '-Severe Burns: Deals 40 Fire damage to monster for 2 turns. '''-Has 200 stamina Books: '''Underworld '''Relics: '''Sword, Staff '''Default Skills: Lava Fists: Deals 33 Physical damage. May Burn target. (14 S) Mini Meteors: Deals 40 Fire damage. May Burn and Daze target. (20 S) Skill Group 1: Heat Wave: Deals 30 Special damage to all enemies. Applies Fire Weakness to all enemies. (20 S) (2 C) Meteors: Deals 50 Fire damage. May Burn, Daze and Stun target (25 S) (1 C) Temperature Difference: Deals 50 Special damage. Applies Freeze and Wildburn to target (35 S) (3 C) Skill Group 2: Smoke Everywhere!: Heals all allies by 40%. Applies Total Blind to all enemies. (30 S) (3 C) Big Meteors: Deals 60 Fire damage. Applies Severe Burn and Fire Weakness to target. (35 S) (2 C) Lava Wave: Deals 50 Fire damage to all enemies. May Burn and Daze all targets. (40 S) (3 C) Skill Group 3: Huge Meteors!: Deals 80 Fire damage. Applies Wildburn and Fire Weakness to target. (39 S) (2 C) Wildfire: Deals 45 Fire damage to all enemies. May Severely Burn all targets. (35 S) (3 C) Healing Flames: Heals all allies by 100%. Gives 50% of Stamina to all allies. (50 S) (5 C) Skill Group 4 (lvl 105 - lvl 130): Nuclear Flames: Deals 50 Fire damage to all enemies. May Wildburn and Poison all targets. (45 S) (3 C) Dwarf Planet Smash: Deals 90 Special damage to one enemy. (50 S) (4 C) Ultra Beam: Deals 75 Special damage to one enemy. May Wildburn all targets. (45 S) (3 C) Special Skill: Ultranova: '''Deals 100 Fire damage to all enemies. May Wildburn, Severely Burn and Burn all targets. 50% chance to instantly kill all enemies. '''How to obtain: During the challenge event, you get to choose which Elemental Hunter you want to obtain by fighting in the dungeon(Nature,Fire,Water,Thunder,Earth,Dark,Light,Metal,Magic). The rules for what monsters to use are: 2 of the weak type and 1 of the strong type. Eg: For Fire, use 2 Nature monsters and 1 Water monster. In the dungeon, there will be 20 total nodes. every 5th level is a boss. Each node contains 6 total legendary monsters of the element you chose, at level 100. The boss will be a legendary monster of that element, but at level 130 (also guarded by 3 monsters at level 115). The 21st level will be the boss fight with The Element Hunter. (at level 130). After deafeating the boss, it will cost 500 gems to unlock the monster. Category:Fire Category:Legendary Category:Above_Normal Category:The_Element_Hunters